Producers or rights holders of media content can spend significant amounts of time identifying a narrator (also referred to as a voice actor actress) for their work or content. Often, the rights holder has an idea for the type of voice he or she likes and listens to auditions for the voice that most closely resembles the desired sound. In some cases, the rights holder listens to a large number of auditions from many potential narrators to find the desired sound. For example, the rights owner may be looking for a high-pitched, female voice with a southern accent or the rights owner may be looking for a voice that sounds like John Wayne from “True Grit.” In such cases, the rights holder listens to the auditions to find the right “fit.” However, selecting a narrator for a work in this manner can be imprecise and time-consuming.